Costume Confusion
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: The WWE superstars join together for a Halloween Costume party and in all the chaos, Shawn 'HBK' Michaels somehow ends up with Stephanie McMahon.


Title: Costume Confusion

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: Another Halloween fic! This time with my fav unconventional couple! Shawn Michaels and Stephanie McMahon! Once again I feel I must state:

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. 

-----------

The Vallencinto Mountain lodge over looked the San Fernando Valley, showing anyone who peered outside its large windows a sight of nature only God himself could have created. A man would give his right eye to have a chance to book a room there but it was only open to the elite with large pocketbooks, in other words completely attainable for Vince McMahon.

McMahon didn't want just one room, however. Oh no, that would be too mundane. Instead, to show up his peers and make them green with envy, he booked the entire lodge. However, his selfish purpose did end up being beneficial as all the WWE superstars and staff were invited to stay there for a much-needed break and even better-a Halloween Party.

McMahon was determined to make this Halloween party the end to all other Halloween parties, sparing no expense on food, decoration, or entertainment. Neurotica was performing live as was Saliva, he had even managed to wrestle in Marilyn Manson and Korn. 

The only stipulation was that everyone come in costume which was why, at precisely six p.m., the lodge's ballroom filled with people dressed as Dracula, the Wolf man and such. Stacy Keibler's French maid costume was a big hit as was Kurt Angle's Captain America. Over all everyone was in good spirits and enjoying the party.

"Who exactly are you supposed to be?" Rob Van Dam, who was dressed up as Hippie, asked Chris Jericho who appeared to merely be wearing his normal wrestling tights and nothing else.

"What does it look like, ass clown?! I'm Chris Jericho!"

"Jericho, the point of Halloween is to dress up as someone you're not." Trish Stratus commented as she adjusted her 'I Dream of Jennie' cap.

"Hey, there's nothing better than being Chris Jericho! Thousands of snot-nosed kids across America, right now, are wearing costumes designed after me! Why dress up as someone else when I can just be me-the King of the World!"

"I completely support Jericho's decision." Molly Holly said, butting into the conversation. She walked over, also sans costume, "Halloween is a demeaning holiday teaching children that they should be someone else as opposed to themselves. It is also horribly sexists! I mean, look at Stacy! Look at you, Trish! Flashing your bare skin! Jeff Hardy had the nerve to suggest I dress up as a Catholic school girl and-hey! Stop laughing at me!"

It was too late however as all three, Jericho included, laughed until there were tears in their eyes. Victoria, who was dressed as Wonder Woman, walked over and grabbed Molly's elbow, "Come on, Molly, you're so much better than this."

The two women walked off, leaving the chuckling trio behind. Meanwhile, Booker T, who was dressed as Batman, spoke to the Hurricane, who wore his normal ring attire because, in his case, no costume was really better than what he all ready wore, "Man, do you see this! Angle's Captain America, Victoria's Wonder Woman, I'm Batman you're...you! Everyone's a friggin' superhero, man! Might as well be a Justice League party! I knew I should have gone with something more original! I should have been 'Shaft'! I kept telling myself that but..."

"Oh no, Booker..." came a voice behind Booker, "There's nothing better than being the Dark Knight, especially considering you match," there was a swift intake of breath, "Golddust!"

Booker T and the Hurricane tuned to see Golddust. His face still wore the normal make-up but now he was clad in Robin's custom green tights and suit. Booker looked at him with shocked horror, "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your boy wonder!" Golddust supplied.

"Why me," Booker grumbled and rubbed his temples, "That's it! I'm leaving! I'm going back to my room and changing into something else!"

Booker walked off with Golddust at his heels calling after him. Hurricane just stood in place laughing when his tag team partner Kane entered, Terri's arm looped with his. Kane wore a nice black suit and tie, his mask-which was normally red and black-was now completely white. Terri herself wore an elegant evening gown. Hurricane whistled, "You two look good!"

"Thank you!" Terri said with a blush and hugged Kane's arm. Hurricane could see the tiny smile on Kane's face and felt happy for his friend, asking, "So-you're the Phantom of the Opera, right? Man Terri, how'd you convince him to dress up?"

"I have my ways," Terri said and ran a finger under Kane's chin, making him squirm. Hurricane wasn't sure if it was possible, but he could have sworn he had just seen the Big Red Machine blush.

"You look nice too, Hurricane." Terri added.

"Yeah except that everyone else here is trying to scam on my gig, I mean, I _am_ the only real superhero here."

"We know it, buddy." Kane assured his friend when suddenly there was a tight shriek, causing everyone to turn their heads.

Dawn Marie, who had dressed as a sexy witch and Torrie, who was dressed as Elvira were fighting over the bobbing for apples tank. Each dumping the other's head in the cold water. Billy and Chuck, who were dressed as Starsky and Hutch, shook their heads and headed over to break up the cat fight. Once the excitement with that ended everyone returned to talking and taking bites of the food laid out on the banquet tables. There was punch, pumpkin pie, and other seasonal food for enjoyment.

Hunter, aka Triple H, was enjoying the food along with his new friend, Ric Flair. Flair was wearing a business suit and a name tag that read 'The President'. Hunter, on the other hand, was wearing a Zorro costume and looked very unhappy about it.

"I can't believe this was the last costume left! This stupid mask itches!" Hunter muttered. Scratching at the black mask that covered his face.

"I told you to shop ahead of time, or at least make your own." Flair retorted as he picked up a sugar cookie that was shaped like a bat. He eyed it a few moments before popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah but making a costume is a woman's job. I've got better things to do. Like what were going to do to Kane next."

"You got something brewing, pal?"

Hunter smirked, "You better believe it."

Flair returned the evil look, "Do tell."

Hunter whispered into Flair's ear, unaware that across the room, Shawn Michaels had entered, wearing the exact same Zorro costume, Kevin Nash only a few feet behind him dressed as Thor.

"Aw man! Would you look at this! Everyone is a superhero! I knew I should have been something else." Nash muttered, lowing his sledgehammer in disappointment.

"You're worried about your costume? I'm dressed in a puffy silk shirt, black tights, and a mask! And this hat? The bullwhip?! I look ridiculous! I mean, Zorro! Why Zorro!"

"Hey, I think you look good Shawn. Besides, you wear tights in the ring all the time. And it's not your fault the costume shop ordered the wrong costume for you."

"Yeah, but I wanted to be John Travolta in 'Grease', not Antonio Banderas!" 

Nash and Shawn turned as they were interrupted by a whiny squeak, "You bitch!"

They collectively rolled their eyes, "Hello, Rico."

"I wanted that costume! Me!" he squealed in outrage, "But when I went to the costume shop they were out! I had to go with _this_ instead!"

"Rico, you're James Dean! James Dean is cool."

"Yes, if you have no imagination! Red leather jacket with _these_ jeans! It's complete blase."

Shawn sighed, "Rico, if you want we can switch."

"Shawn, darling, that's impossible! Your physique is, how do you say, a tad smaller than mine. I mean, my muscles alone are bigger than your-"

Shawn advanced on him, "Bigger than my what?"

Rico backed down, fear in his eyes, "Er-nothing," he pointed off to the side, "I'm gonna go this way now."

Rico scampered off and Shawn shook his head, "Nash, I don't know why I let you drag me to this thing."

"What? Just because we're on the injured list doesn't mean we can't have fun. Besides, we were invited."

"Yeah but I don't feel comfortable around these people. Do you? We haven't seen them in months it feels...awkward."

"Maybe, but the point was to scope out Hunter, or have you forgotten what he did to you at Summerslam?"

Shawn's face darkened as he remembered the sledgehammer to his spine that had resulted in weeks of arduous physical therapy, "No, I can never forget."

"Well this is the time. Hunter has no idea you're up and walking again. We came here to do some surveillance. He's been so preoccupied with Kane lately that when you hit him he won't even know what's coming."

"Yeah, yeah." Shawn muttered when suddenly the room went quiet. Several people turned their heads, wondering what caused the sudden silence. Entering the doorway was Stephanie McMahon. She looked stunning in a flowing white dress, every hem outlined with white feathers. Her make-up looked shimmery and iridescent, a golden halo fixed above her brown curls. Several men in the room whistled with appreciation.

She blushed slightly when a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome your hostess for the evening, Ms. Stephanie McMahon."

Everyone clapped their polite approval, including the voice, which had come over the loud speaker, Stephanie's father, Vince. Stephanie's blush deepened as she made her way to the stage. She took the microphone from her father, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before speaking into it, "Thank you, thank you. Technically this is my father's party but since I helped with some of the arrangements he's been calling me the hostess. I'd like to welcome you all to the party and hope you have a good time this evening. You all deserve it for your hard work and dedication to this business."

Another round of applause went up at this and Stephanie grinned, "Now back to the music!"

Stephanie exited the stage as Neurotica went up to play. Shawn turned to Nash, "Stephanie looks pretty nice tonight, huh."

Nash threw back his head and laughed, "The Heart Break Kid putting the description of a female lightly? Whoever thought I would see the day."

Shawn gave him a toothy grin, "Oh all right, she looks down right delicious tonight. I just want to take a straw and suck that up! Dirty enough for you?"

"It'll do." Nash laughed, "Now come on, we came here for a job. Let's find Hunter." 

Shawn nodded and followed Nash. They brushed past a sharply dressed Bischoff who stood with a glass of punch in his hands. He spotted Stephanie as she got off stage and immediately made a beeline for her, a twisted leer on his face, "Hello, Stephanie."

Stephanie saw him and frowned, "Bischoff."

"You know, I thought today was Halloween. Not opposite day." He remarked, his eyes scanning up and down her costume.

"What would you have preferred, Eric? A devil? I'm sorry but that costume's all ready taken and might I add, you wear it nicely." She muttered and picked at the lapel of his tux.

Eric gave a dry chuckle, "Not quite, Ms. McMahon. No, I'm dressed as a millionaire. I figured it was fitting because it's only a matter of time until I _am_ a millionaire. Thanks to RAW, I'm laughing all the way to the bank. Oh, wait, I'm sorry-your show doesn't make as much money, does it? I am so sorry, I don't want to hurt your feelings, _angel_."

He rubbed in the last word and she managed her best at a tight smile, "Smackdown's doing just fine, Eric. And it _is_ the better brand, I assure you. Oh and as for that clever costume of yours? I agree, a millionaire is the outfit for you. After all, Halloween is all about dressing up as something you're not. And never will be."

With that Stephanie sauntered off, making sure to add a little more sway into her hips just to show him up. She headed over to her brother, Shane, who sat by himself next to one of the speakers. He looked a bit out of place in his Superman costume. He gave a sad sigh and she frowned, "What's wrong, Shane?"

"Everyone's a superhero, Steph."

"I know." Stephanie sighed, "But hey, Superman, right? He's like-the best of the superheroes isn't he?"

"Yeah," Shane muttered, his eyes downcast, "I feel so out of place here, Steph. I've been gone so long that...I mean, do I even have a place with the WWE anymore?"

"Shane, of course you do! People adore you! You still have fans craving for the day you'll be back."

Shane gave her a puppy-dog look, "You think?"  


Stephanie grinned, "I know."

He chuckled, "Thanks. Now I know why you chose the angel outfit."

Stephanie rolled her eyes when she caught sight of Hunter talking to Ric Flair. Hunter. She felt her own sadness well up, a sadness that was soon replaced with anger. She elbowed Shane, "Look who's here."

Shane looked in the direction Stephanie had pointed out and saw his ex-brother-in-law, he scowled, "Oh. Him. Well, just ignore him and you'll be fine, sis."

"I don't want to ignore him, I want to make him pay! Did you hear about him on RAW?"  


"I thought you didn't keep up with RAW considering its Bischoff's show."

"I hear bits and pieces, see some clips. I saw Hunter with two girls in the shower. Two! I mean, our divorce isn't even that fresh and he's off in a twosome! I mean, did I..." Stephanie trailed off. She didn't want to say, '_did I even mean anything to him'_, because it was too emotional a thought. She could usually share these things with her brother, he didn't get freaked out by them like most guys. In fact, in some ways he was better than any girl could be but she just didn't feel like crying on his shoulder this time, instead she switched gears, "He just has to get some punishment for getting over me so easily."

"Stephanie, I'm sure he didn't..."

"He needs to get a good reminder of what he's missing and I plan on giving it to him."

Shane frowned at the look he saw on Stephanie's face. He'd seen that look before and it was never good. It usually meant Stephanie had something wicked up her sleeve, "Stephanie, what are you thinking?"

"I've got a plan." Stephanie said, her trademark smirk on her face as she walked off, leaving Shane to call after her. 

--------------------------

Nash and Shawn hid behind a large decoration, over hearing Flair and Hunter's plans. Flair was supposed to find a way to lure Terri outside, naturally Kane would follow her and then-bam!-Flair and Hunter would attack Kane from behind. 

"Jesus," Shawn muttered quietly, "Hunter puts all this thought into messing with me-the whole Cerebral assassin gig and all he can think up for Kane is a swift beating?"

"Shh! There might be more!" Nash hissed.

"...but what about Terri? She's not just going to sit there and let her...whatever Kane is to her, get beat up! She'll probably run inside and scream bloody murder!" Flair said.

"That's the beauty of this plan, Flair! Yeah, we're going to trick Kane outside and beat him up but that's not all! You and I are going to kidnap Terri!" 

Nash and Shawn gave each other a meaningful look as Flair's eyes widened in shock, "Whoa, buddy, hold on there! Kidnapping? I mean-that's kinda big isn't it?"

"It's perfect, Flair! We'll hold Terri hostage and use her as ransom! Kane leaves us alone, he gets the girl back."

"Yeah but, Trips, I mean-kidnapping. It's pretty heavy business and what if Kane doesn't..."

"Oh he will. Contrary to belief, the scarred freak will break in two when it comes to a woman. Look what that Tori whore did to him all those years ago!"

"But-but where will we put her? What will we do with her?"

Hunter sighed and continued to explain, "I've got some chloroform. When Terri and Kane come out, you take care of Terri. Then help me take out Kane. Once he's down for the count we're going to leave him a nice little note I typed up earlier and take Terri to a storage closet I saw on the fifth floor. No one will think to look for her there until we can move her to a better location." 

"Yeah but buddy, I mean, kidnapping it's just..."

Hunter narrowed his eyes at Flair as his irritation grew, "I've done it before, Flair. Or have you forgotten how I got Stephanie?"

"Yeah but she was a bit more willing then Terri will be. I just don't want us to end up in jail because..."

"No one's going to jail! Terri won't mind that she's been captured after we turn her against Kane."

"Turn her against-how are we going to do that?"

Hunter laughed and patted Flair's back, "All in good time, just go find Terri."

Flair and Hunter parted ways, causing Shawn to turn to Nash, "We've got to go warn them."

"No, I've got a better idea," Nash said with a grin, "You and I go on up to the storage closet and when they go up there to drop off Terri we attack them by surprise. We'll save Terri and end up getting the drop on Triple H in a rather ironic fashion, don't you think?"

Shawn laughed, "Sounds good, but what about Kane?"

"Kane's a big boy, he can take care of himself. 'Sides, in the end he'll appreciate us saving Terri more than saving him."

Shawn rubbed his chin in thought, "Guess you're right."

Nash grinned, "'Course I am, and what better way to freak Hunter out. You, popping out of the closet like a ghost from the past-perfectly Halloween if I do say so myself."

Shawn laughed, "You truly are a sly fox, Nash."

"I know." Nash said with a cocky smirk, "Now come on, let's get upstairs and take our positions."

-------------

Stephanie rounded the room again in frustration, she had just seen Triple H five minutes ago! Where could he have gone? She bumped into Jeff Hardy who was dressed as Billy Idol, causing him to tip his cup onto himself slightly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jeff snapped, brushing at the punch that was now on his white torn shirt.

"Oh, sorry Jeff."

"It's all right, Stephanie. You sure look antsy. What's up?"

"I'm looking for Hunter."

"Oh, I just overheard him talking to Flair. Couldn't catch much of it-said something about a storage closet on the fifth floor. He's dressed like Zorro if that helps, black cloak and everything."

"It does help, Jeff. Thanks a lot!" Stephanie replied, giving him a dazzling smile as she headed out of the ballroom, her thoughts whirling.

__

So he's headed up to the storage closet, huh? Probably going to get something for his room-or maybe he's meeting one of his new sluts there! It doesn't matter what he's doing! He's going to get the surprise of a lifetime! With that evil thought in mind, Stephanie's grin grew.

----------

Nash and Shawn exited the elevator on the fifth floor and looked around the hallway. Nash tapped Shawn's shoulder and pointed down the hall, "There's the closet. You hide in there and wait for Hunter. I'll hide around this corner and when Hunter comes and you jump out to attack him, I'll rush right over. Sound good?"

"Perfect! Let's do this!" Shawn said and clapped hands with Nash before they parted ways. 

Just as Shawn was entering the closet another set of elevator doors opened, this one releasing Stephanie. All she saw was a whirl of a black cape as Shawn entered the closet.

__

Ah ha! There goes Hunter, right into the closet! Perfect! Stephanie quickly sauntered over to the closet.

Nash saw this from the corner where he was hiding.

__

What the hell? He watched in wonder as Stephanie's hand went for the doorknob. He was about to step out and talk to her when he thought better of it, his eyebrow rising and a smile taking his face. _This could be interesting._

--------

Shawn entered the closet. It was pitch black inside. He fumbled for the light cord.

__

Has to be one somewhere, he thought when the door opened and closed swiftly.

Shawn was about to open his mouth when the smell of expensive perfume hit his nose. There was a flurry of movement and he felt hands grip his shoulders, "Hello, Hunter. Surprised?"

__

Stephanie? Shawn opened his mouth to speak again but Stephanie cut him off, "Speechless? You should be! You think you can just forget about me at the drop of a hat? Ha! You may be able to run off into a shower with two bimbos but they don't compare to this girl! And I can prove it!"

She pulled him flush against her body, bringing her lips up to his, "Here's a reminder."

Her mouth sealed over his. In his shock, Shawn's mouth had been open just enough for her to take quick possession of his mouth. Her tongue ran softly over his, massaging lightly as her arms locked around his head, drawing him as close to her as possible. Shawn let out a muted gasp, which fell into a rumbling groan as she devoured him hungrily. 

At first he had planned to push her away gently and tell her who he really was but once she got started...he wanted to shake his head in amusement because while she was dressed like an angel, Stephanie was acting like a tomcat. He continued to let her kiss him and to his own surprise, felt his own tongue moving tentatively to meet hers. 

She let out a sound of delight at his retaliation and threaded her fingers through his hair. It was funny, Hunter sure did seem a lot less...tall. Not to mention he seemed smaller too, and his hair...god, she didn't care! She had planned to merely tease him but once he had begun to kiss her back she didn't want to stop! It was amazing-sparks were shooting up her spine. Hunter had _never_ kissed her like this. 

She heard herself moaning, her hips pushing against his to feel a nice warm pressure there. Shawn's fingers found her dress and pushed it up slightly, just enough so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She did so without a second thought and for a moment the two lost their balance, collapsing against a wall in the storage closet. They heard a few items fall over and collapse to the floor but they could have cared less, too caught up in each other. 

Shawn's hands twisted in Stephanie's hair as he titled his head to the side, deepening their kiss. Stephanie knew she was making all kinds of noise but she didn't care-Jesus, he even tasted better, she couldn't get enough!

"Oh god...Hunter..." she breathed.

Hunter?! Shawn's mind returned at those words. He drew away, hearing her soft mewling pleas. That cut a knife straight through him but he forced himself to stop and lowered her to the floor. Their panting was almost deafening but Shawn tried his best to speak, "Sorry to disappoint you, Steph. But I'm not Hunter."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she quickly found the light cord Shawn had been fumbling for earlier. She clicked it on to see a heavily disheveled Shawn Michaels, her own halo was tipped to the side and her lipstick slightly smeared, "SHAWN?!"

Before Shawn could speak, the door to the closet opened to reveal Hunter holding an unconscious Terri. Hunter's eyes were even wider than Stephanie's were as he looked at Shawn, "Shawn?"

His eyes turned to Stephanie, shock overwhelming, "Stephanie?!"

Shawn looked at Stephanie swiftly and then, in a flash, decked Hunter across the jaw, knocking him unconscious. Hunter collapsed to the floor. Shawn grinned and rubbed his knuckles. Nash quickly rushed over and stood over the out-cold Triple H.

"Aw man! You knocked him out! I didn't get to have any fun at all!"

"Well, you can take care of his body," Shawn chuckled, kicking it with his toe, then turned his eyes to Terri who had tumbled to the floor when Hunter had, "And you can return her to Kane. Make sure that she's okay."

"No problem." Nash said, he bent down and collected both people in his strong arms. Suddenly something occurred to Shawn, he pulled his friend close, hissing, "Hey, you were out here in the hall. Didn't you see Stephanie headed towards the closet?"

"Of course I did."

"Well why didn't you stop her?"

Nash pulled back with a wry look, his eyes scanning Shawn's disheveled form up and down before responding with a wink, "Thought it would be more fun this way."

Shawn rolled his eyes, "You know you're in trouble."

"No, I think you are," Nash said, his gaze flicking over to Stephanie who had her hands on her hips, obviously in want of an explanation.

Shawn turned red as he turned his attention back to Stephanie. Nash exiting the picture. 

"So?"

"So Nash and I wanted to attack him by surprise. We heard he and Flair had a plan to kidnap Terri and stick her in this closet. Use her against Kane. You?"

"Jeff told me he overheard Hunter saying something about a fifth floor storage closet. Said he was dressed as Zorro."

Shawn looked down at the costume, "Oh yeah, we are wearing the same costume, aren't we? I thought I saw him wearing it but-you know, I was in such a hurry to punch his lights out that I didn't really pay attention to his fashion tastes for the evening but it was a twist of fate, I assure you."

"Well why didn't you stop me when I started to kiss you?"

Shawn swallowed and shrugged, "It was too good. I didn't want to stop."

Stephanie let out a small gasp. It felt so good for someone to say that. She wanted to admit that kissing him had been good too, better than Hunter even when he asked almost bitterly, "So why did you want to kiss Hunter?"

Stephanie sighed and picked at her dress in embarrassment, "Well, I told you, or as it were, I told 'Hunter' in the closet. I...thought he had gotten over me and that hurt. I wanted to show him what he was missing. Get back at him."

"Ah, I wanted to get back at him too."

"Hmm." She mummered, her eyes downcast.

There was a short silence and then Shawn grinned devilishly, "You know, Hunter catching us kissing-that probably got him back better than both of our plans combined."

Stephanie looked up, a smile on her face, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I mean, did you see the look on his face? Totally shocked."

"Crushed."

"Annihilated."

"Demolished."

Both of them laughed, then Shawn shot her a heated gaze, "You know...I don't really have any other plans for Halloween. Getting Hunter was it-I mean it isn't like I planned on trick or treating and..."

"And when he wakes up, Hunter could be looking for us..." Stephanie replied, her voice trembling as she returned the hot stare.

"Yeah, the last place he'd expect was the place we all ready were, right?" Shawn asked, stepping closer to her.

"Hmm, yeah and the party isn't that great." Her arms wound their way around his neck again.

"Yeah, everyone's dressed like a superhero anyway." Shawn whispered, his mouth brushing over hers.

Their lips connected softly and they slowly moved back into the closet, shutting the door behind them.

__

~Fin~

------------------------------

I know it was short and kinda silly but-oh well-at least I got to put together my fav couple again! ;)

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
